The Birthday Party
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yugi wants to throw someone a birthday party. Oh good lord, what did he get everyone into?! (PG-13 for Yami being a perv.)


The Birthday Party  
  
Anthy: I'm gonna state that I do NOT own anything.   
  
Anshi: Except yourself.   
  
Anthy: ...yeah...  
  
Kenshin: I'm gonna say that this was Kinta's idea.   
  
Anthy: Yep. Thank her.   
  
Anshi: Let's start.   
  
Anthy: Yes.   
  
Anshi: Okay.   
  
Anthy: START!  
  
@@@@  
  
The Birthday Party  
  
Chapter One: The Preparations   
  
Wow...  
What an insane  
Idea.   
  
This is crazy.   
  
"This is probably the stupidest idea I've EVER heard."   
  
"No it's not Yami."   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."   
  
"Too."   
  
"Not."   
  
"Oh will you both shut up!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
Yugi, Yami, and Anthy were sitting around a card table, planning. It was all Yugi's idea. And the other two were convinced the idea was stupid. It had to be. Not only was it dumb, it was insane too. He won't enjoy it. He'll agree that it's stupid.   
  
Yugi wanted to be nice and throw Shadi a birthday party.   
  
"Oh lord...this is gonna be hell." Anthy said as she left to get the items on Yugi's list.   
  
Yami sat on the couch, glaring at his aibou. He didn't like Shadi. Nor did he like Yami Malik. There are times that desperate measures must be taken. And this was one of the times. Now...where's that duct tape? Yugi noticed his yami's searching, and his attempt to hide it.   
  
"Yami...what are you doing?" Yugi asked, turning around.   
  
Yami launched himself from the banister at Yugi, duct tape in hand. Yugi grinned and the Sennen Puzzle glowed. Yami found himself falling, falling, falling...  
  
And...  
  
SMACK!!   
  
Yami smashed into the floor of his soul room. And there was a blunt rock that smashed into his stomach.   
  
"G-gha!" The wind was knocked out of the pharaoh. And the floor wasn't the softest thing in the world.   
  
Yami rolled onto his side, and curled up into a little ball. That HURT! And how did he get into his soul room anyways? Last thing he knew, he was jumping at his aibou to tie him up and lock him in a closet.   
  
"What in hell happened?" Yami asked, when he could talk again.   
  
"Oh...heh...I um...figured out how to work the Puzzle so you wouldn't be able to hurt me."   
  
Damn. Yami thought to himself. He heard Anthy, coming back with the stuff.   
  
"ANTHY!!!! RUN AWAY REALLY FAST!!!!!!" Yami shouted.   
  
He pounded on the door of his soul room. This was bad. Then he fell forwards again, and he smashed into the living room floor. He looked up at Yugi's grinning face. Revenge. He would silently plot revenge.   
  
Anthy was wearing a black leather sleeveless shirt. It was cut short, above her waist, and lined with thick silver bands. She had a spiked collar and black leather shorts lined with silver. Her shoes were black too. Yami stared, eyes wide. It was obvious that he was watching something else.   
  
"Hey, Yami."   
  
He didn't move.   
  
"Hey, perv."   
  
"Hu?"   
  
Yami turned to see Kinta, Jess and Kaylynn. They were all grinning. BUSTED. After promising NOT to tell Anthy about that (and earning him the name Perv-Boy) they got to work.   
  
There were random decorations (Egyptian themed, of course) and candles sitting around. Kaylynn was gonna get the cake, Jess was going to gather people, and Kinta and Anthy were just going to do whatever.   
  
The two insane evil peoples began wiring a sound system. Anthy had plans. Yami sat down in the middle of the living room floor.   
  
"There is no was in hell that this is going to work." Yami said.   
  
"Yes there is."   
  
"No, there isn't."   
  
"Is."  
  
"Isn't"  
  
"Is."  
  
"ISN'T"   
  
"IS!!!"   
  
"Hey, Yugis...shut up."   
  
"Yes."   
  
After wiring the house with stuff, Anthy began to light the candles in HER own way. The fingers on her right hand caught on fire, and she used that to light them.   
  
"Okay...now...get everyone over here."   
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: This is gonna be bad.   
  
Anshi: Yes...  
  
Anthy: Next chapter is gonna be The Invitations.   
  
Anshi: A lot of people are coming.   
  
Anthy: This is evil! ^_^   
  
Anshi: *trying to make a Yami emoticon* I can make Trowa! ///_-   
  
Anthy: -_-;   
  
Anshi: *lol*  
  
Anthy: ~_0 Review! 


End file.
